Wizard Love
by GryffindorGoddesses
Summary: Songfic for Wizard Love by Meekakitty. Series of one-shots  not in chronological order  about Rose and Scorpius and their relationship throughout their time at Hogwarts. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The italic text at the beginning of each chapter is lyrics from the song "Wizard Love" by Meekakitty. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it, it is amazing!

Disclaimer: All song lyrics belong to Meekakitty and all characters, places, etc. belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you,  
>Tall, dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do?<br>You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet,  
>But now without you by my side I feel incomplete.<em>

Despite the fact that Rose was on summer break, come August, she was acting and feeling really down. At the start of her first year at Hogwarts, she had avoided Slytherins, especially that Malfoy boy, who had annoyed her terribly. Now, almost four years later, Rose could hardly bear to spend so much time away from Scorpius. It was no good to try to hang out over summer break; Rose's father still hated the Malfoys and Scorpius's dad would probably disown him if he knew that his son was dating a half-blood muggle-lover.

Rose's cousins, James and Fred, and her brother, Hugo, made fun of her for eagerly awaiting the start of her fifth year, thinking it was because of the love of learning she had inherited from her mother. Yes, she did enjoy almost all of her lessons, but her boyfriend was the main attraction of the start of school this year. There was less than a month to go, and Rose couldn't wait!

A/N: It's really short, but what do you think of it so far? Any suggestions for what I should write about for later verses of the song? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, J.K. Rowling owns all characters, except Jeff Wood, but he's the son of Oliver Wood, so he's barely an original character. Song lyrics (in italics) belong to Meekakitty.

_Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the Sorting Hat,  
>From rival houses, boy, but we don't have to be like that.<br>'Cause you've Confundused me, and now I'm feeling, well,  
>Like this is magical, I'm under your spell.<em>

"Weasley!" Gryffindor Quidditch captian Jeff Wood shouted.

"Which one?" Fred asked innocently.

"Fred..." Wood growled menacingly.

"I'm serious! Over half the team is related to me!" Fred said indignantly.

"Point taken," Wood said. "Rose!" The redheaded girl flinched and turned in midair to look at her captain. "Quit daydreaming and start Seeking. You almost let Malfoy beat you to the Snitch last game." Wood said angrily.

"I don't think it's her Seeking skills that are lacking, Wood," James said as Fred sniggered.

"Maybe her brains. Falling for a Slytherin, honestly..." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, you two," Rose said, landing, jumping off her broomstick and hitting both her cousins with the combined glare of her mother and grandmother; it was no wonder that the boys shrank back and did as she told them to.

"I don't care what was going on, you just better play better tomorrow against Hufflepuff, Rose," Wood said seriously.

"Oh, she'll play fine," Fred said, grinning maliciously again.

As long as she doesn't have to beat dear Scorpius," James joined in.

"Quit it," Roxanne glared at her brother and cousin. "But seriously, Rose, you do need to play better."

"Not, you too," groaned Rose.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be too hard on you." Roxy smiled comfortingly, then leaned closer to Rose to mutter, "And I couldn't care less if you love Malfoy. He's actually nice for a Slytherin. Just put Quidditch before romance next time, okay?"

"Okay." Rose half-smiled grudgingly, but sighed sadly when her cousin turned away. She loved Quidditch, but she wished she wasn't expected to be so hard on the love of her life because of it.

A/N: Please review! Also, if you have any suggestions for oneshots that would fit with the lyrics I might take some of them. ~Ginny


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to say at the start of Chapter 1 that these oneshots are in no particular order. Chapter 2 happened before Chapter 1, and this chapter happened first of all so far. When I'm done I'll post a list of the chapters in chronological order in the last author's note. Again, J. K. Rowling owns all characters, Meekakitty owns all lyrics (which are italicized).

_Walking down the corridor with tricks right up my sleeve,  
>Bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see,<br>What would it be like to hold hands with someone dark?  
>Who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark.<em>

Scorpius hurried down a hallway. He was running late for Transfiguration, again. Slytherin Quidditch practice had run late the night before, so he didn't have time to finish his essay on Animagi. Because of this, Scorpius had been hurrying to finish his homework during lunch break, but it had taken even longer than he had expected.

Just as he was rushing around a corner, Scorpius collided with someone else hurrying in the other direction. "Sorry," he said absentmindedly, not noticing who he had bumped into in his haste to get to class. He did look over, however, when Rose let out a squeak upon seeing who she had run into.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, wasn't paying attention to where I was g-going," Rose stuttered looking at the ground. Slytherins weren't people to mess with.

"Hey, it's fine," Scorpius said, somewhat alarmed by Rose's reaction. "I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going. You didn't do anything wrong." The Slytherin then did something that completely surprised Rose. He bent down and picked up the book that had tumbled out of her arms moments before.

"Well, I'd better get to class," Rose said shakily, taking her book back gratefully.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, me too," said Scorpius, who had momentarily forgotten about the need to get to Transfiguration. "Well, see you."

"Bye..." Rose said, but he was already gone. Walking to her next class, she shook her head. "What am I thinking?" she thought. "I can't be falling for him...no, I can't be..."

A/N: Again, please review. I'm temporarily out of ideas, so I'd be happy to take yours! ~Ginny


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for ages. School's starting soon and I've been super busy. Again, I don't own characters (belonging to J. K. Rowling) or italicized song lyrics (belonging to Meekakitty). Also, an update on the chronological order of the chapters: Chapter 3 was around the beginning of Rose's 4th year, Chapter 2 was shortly after that, this chapter is set during Valentine's Day in 4th year, and Chapter 1 was the summer before 5th year.

_I'll slither up to you, you can be my lion cub  
>Let's share a butterbeer down at Rosemerta's pub<br>I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch  
>I'll be your wizard love, you are are my only witch<em>

Rose walked slowly through Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, looking down. This was probably the worst Hogsmeade trip yet. Her two best friends were most likely in Madam Puddifoot's with their dates, and Rose's cousin Al had decided to spend the day with James and Hugo instead of her, so Rose was on her own. She had hoped that someone would have asked her out on a date for this Hogsmeade trip, but apparently that was not to be. A part of her mind was telling Rose that "someone" meant Scorpius, but this got shouted down by a slightly larger part of her brain, saying that Scorpius was a Slytherin _and _a Malfoy.

Just then, Rose thought she heard a faint voice calling her name, but decided that the wind, which was rather strong that day, was playing tricks on her. No, there it was again. Someone was trying to get her attention.

"Rose!" The girl in question turned to see Scorpius running down the lane.

"_Scorpius_?" Rose cried out to be heard.

"I tried to find you at the castle, but you'd already left," Scorpius said, catching up with Rose.

"B-but why would you want to find _me_?" Rose asked incredulously.

"To ask you to Hogsmeade, silly!" he said, laughing slightly. "I was afraid you'd say no back at the school, but since we're already here, it wouldn't hurt to get a butterbeer or two in the Three Broomsticks, would it? It's getting awfully cold."

Rose smiled. "No, it wouldn't hurt. In fact, I'd be happy to go with you!" Maybe this trip to Hogsmeade wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/N: I realize that the order of the one-shots is really confusing, I apologize. I'm trying to stick to the order of the verses of the song, and I'm writing these as I get ideas, instead of having them planned out. If I changed the order of the chapters every time I added a new one, it would take you ages to figure out which one you hadn't read, so I'm leaving it the way it is. ~Ginny P.S. I feel like Scorpius needs a nickname, but what kind of nickname can you give to the name Scorpius? Ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm doing at least two chapters for the chorus, because I have at least two ideas for one-shots that would fit. There will probably be at least 7 chapters total when I'm finished, possibly 8. J. K. Rowling owns the characters, Meekakitty owns the song lyrics, I own nothing.

_I never thought you'd be in my life,  
>Two different worlds that we let collide,<br>And it'll never be the way it was before,  
>'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin, and girl, you are a Gryffindor.<em>

Rose sat down in Charms, smiling to herself. She and Scorpius were really dating now, and she couldn't be happier about it. Just then, Al sat down next to her, his expression almost the opposite of Rose's cheery one.

"Is it true that you're going out with Scorpius Malfoy?" He asked, looking at Rose sternly, who rolled her eyes. Al liked to play the protective big brother, even though he was her cousin and almost the exact same age as Rose.

"Honestly, Al, you must be the last person to figure that out. And why, may I ask, is it any of your business who I go out with?" Rose asked the last bit icily.

"Because, well...because I'm worried about you!" Al spluttered angrily. "He's a Malfoy!"

"Oh, please, I would think that you of all people would know not to judge a book by its cover," Rose said, adding quickly, "Or its House!" And with that she got up and moved across the room, ignoring Al's attempts to talk to her for the rest of class. When the bell rang, she bolted to the door without looking back once.

Out in the hall, Rose scanned the crowd for the familiar face she was looking for. At last, she saw Scorpius making his way towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her face.

"Al doesn't think I should be going out with you," Rose said dejectedly.

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Scorpius asked. "You're happy, right, so why should his opinion matter?"

"Because he's my cousin, Scorp! Al was my best friend growing up!" Rose said indignantly.

"He doesn't sound like such a good friend now if he can't accept that you're happy with me."

Rose sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just forget about it."

"Just do whatever makes you happiest," Scorpius said. "I bet in a while Al will realize that nothing bad has happened to you while dating me, and he won't care so much.:

"I hope that'll happen," Rose said, half-smiling. "But if it doesn't, I guess I don't care so much myself."

A/N: I forgot to say that this chapter is set right after Chapter 4. Please review! I might not be able to update for a couple weeks, because I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and as soon as I get back, school starts. -.- So I haven't abandoned this, I'm just really busy. ~Ginny


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is even later than I thought it would be, sorry! I had a power outage, then my schedule got really busy, and I didn't get around to writing. This is the second-to-last chapter, I'm running out of ideas and lyrics to work with. This chapter takes place soon after chapter 5. Again, I don't own anything, except a random friend of Al's named Mark, who has no character whatsoever so I can't exactly claim rights for him.

_Oh girl, this isn't like me,_  
><em>Two hearts quickly beating<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa, it's taking hold,<em>  
><em>The whole world is shining red and gold!<em>

Rose walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts and looked around for Scorpius. Despite the fact that they had been going out for a few weeks now, he still sat with his Slytherin friends during class. He had invited Rose to join him at their table, but she had opted to sit with Al and the other Gryffindors, because she doubted that the Slytherins would be very welcoming to her.

Today, apparently, was different. As Rose went to sit down, Scorpius walked towards her looking dejected.

"What's up, Scorp?" Rose asked.

"The other Slytherins have decided that they don't want to have anything to do with you, and apparently that includes hanging out with me. They pretty much kicked me out," Scorpius explained sadly.

"You're the one who said I shouldn't care what Al and his friends say! Doesn't the same apply to you and your friends?" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, but..." Scorpius sighed.

"But what? You and I can sit at a table on our own today, and...maybe either Al or your friends will get more accepting."

Just then, Al walked over to where Rose and Scorpius were standing. "Hey, um, Rose?" He started awkwardly. "We - Mark and I - have decided that we don't mind you dating a Slytherin. So, Scorpius, would you like to sit at our table today?"

Rose smiled at Scorpius. "See? We can sit with Al until your friends realize that there's nothing wrong with me."

"Yeah, I guess we can," said Scorpius, smiling too. The three of them walked over to where Mark was sitting.

"Hey, I'm Mark, I don't think we've met," he said when Scorpius sat down, extending a hand.

"It's Scorpius. Pleased to meet you," said Scorpius, returning the handshake gratefully.

The four of them chatted amiably for the rest of the class, and by the time the bell rang, both Al and Mark considered Scorpius their new friend.

A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I will probably update with the last chapter pretty soon. It'll be using the lyrics from the chorus again. Please review, if you all haven't given up on me ever updating again. ~Ginny


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is final chapter of this fic. It is set on Rose and Scorpius's last day of fourth year. As promised, here is the chronological list of chapters: 3, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 1. If you want to reread them in that order, be my guest, but I'm not going to mess with the order of the chapters on . Again, I don't own the characters which are J. K. Rowling's, and the song lyrics in italics belong to Meekakitty.

_I never thought you'd be in my life,  
>Two different worlds that we let collide,<br>And it'll never be the way it was before,  
>'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin, and girl, you are a Gryffindor.<em>

It was the last day of school at Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius walked hand in hand through the Entrance Hall and outside into the sunlight. Rose could see the carriages coming up the hill in the distance, appearing to be pulled by nothing, although Rose knew that there were really thestrals pulling them.

"Here come the carriages," Scorpius said, as if reading Rose's mind.

"Yeah," she said slowly. in just a few short hours, the Hogwarts Express would pull into King's Cross Station, and Rose wouldn't see Scorpius for months. Her parents would find out from Hugo or one of her troublemaking cousins soon enough, but he dad would never allow Scorpius over during the summer holidays. Rose doubted that Scorp would even mention her to his parents, particularly his father.

As the carriages arrived, Rose stepped into one with Scorpius, Al, and Mark. In a couple minutes they were boarding the train and finding a compartment. The train ride passed by fairly uneventfully. Some of Rose's friends joined them for part of the time, and Al and Mark played Exploding Snap and traded chocolate frog cards, but other than that nothing much happened. Rose was still dreading the arrival at King's Cross Station, so of course time seemed to fly by.

As the train pulled into the station, Rose got up to leave. Al and Mark had already gotten off the train, but Scorpius was still there.

"Rose, wait!" he called after her. She stopped in the doorway of the compartment and turned around. "I'm going to miss you."

"You too," Rose mumbled.

"I didn't know what I was going to do without you over the summer, but then I thought of how far we've come this year," Scorpius said.

"Oh no, is this going to be one of those sappy love speeches?" Rose laughed.

Scorpius smiled. "In part. But think about it, at the beginning of the year you were afraid to even bump into me in the hall, and now you're afraid of being away from me for months. You know, I always liked you. I think that's why I treated you so awfully when we were younger. I'm sorry about that, you know."

"I barely remember it, I'm surprised you do," Rose said, smiling.

Scorpius shrugged. "Just remember: if you miss me terribly over the summer, just think of the wonderful months we had together this spring. And remember that next fall can be even better."

"I should go meet up with my parents," Rose said, gesturing to the platform. "Bye, Scorp. I'll miss you anyway."

"Bye, Rose," Scorpius said, pulling her into a hug. "See you next year."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so sappy. I kind of ran out of ideas but I wanted it to have an actual ending. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, and thanks to everyone who read it. I had fun writing it and I hope it wasn't too confusing. I will be publishing more stories, but I might not have time to any time soon. ~Ginny


End file.
